


phantom troupe daddies (on hiatus, working on another series)

by simping_w0lfi3



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, F/M, Light BDSM, Praise Kink, Scent Kink, Smut, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simping_w0lfi3/pseuds/simping_w0lfi3
Summary: as a hard-working police officer in a not-so-hard-working department, you look for clues that can bring you to a higher position within your line of work. after you hear about the location of the long wanted bandit group "the phantom troupe", you jump at this opportunity. but when you arrive, nothing happens as you expected...
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Kudos: 23





	1. bungee gum invasion! pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a fic for people online... starting off with hisoka! i'm not sure if i should make the chapters for each of the phantom troupe members relate to one another or if i should make them separate AUs/stories. i hope you guys enjoy~!
> 
> EDIT: i'm working on an obey me series, but as soon as i'm done with that i'm continuing this series!! please stick around if you're interested :>

In the morning, you were in the police station, working as per usual on your small desk, going through investigation files. You are a talented police officer and graduated at a very young age, but because of your bad temper when approaching culprits and overdoing your work, the department had decided that it was better for you to stay in a smaller police station rather than the bigger ones. You wanted your position back, and so you worked even harder in your desk everyday. Looking at some files on your desk, you were startled by the shrill bell of the telephone on your desk but picked it up immediately. "Yorknew City Police speaking, how may I help you?" Sluggishly, you expected this call to be another one of those small thefts or complaints from people who had come to the city waiting for the auction.

"Contact the Ten Dons immediately. There were sightings of a target with pink hair and another lady with black hair and glasses at the library." A man grumbled into the phone, slightly hushed as if to not raise alarm.

"I'm sorry sir, this is the police-"

"Contact them now!" And just like that, the man hung up. Ugh, what a bad way to continue your day. Stupid files, rude man speaking in the phone... but maybe, just maybe, this was your chance to redeem yourself. You jumped from your desk and took your gun with you and ran out of the police station.

Lounging at the library, you found a girl with jet black hair wearing round rimmed-glasses and a black turtle-neck with trousers. She was talking with another girl who had long, pink hair and wore similar clothes, but in purple tones. You tried to not be suspicious and used Zetsu. They shot daggers in your direction and whispered to one another before leaving the library. _Ugh, Y/n, you're so dumb! Remember that they can feel when a presence has been hidden if it suddenly disappears!_ You weren't about to lose your chance of tracking these ladies down, so you quickly got rid of your thoughts and followed the duo. The more you followed them, the more deserted the city became. You were so focused on the two ladies that it took you a while to realise that you were suddenly surrounded by fences with a large building that looked older than the whole city. It was torn down, broken glass instead of windows, and it didn't look appealing at all. It was creepy indeed, but you walked inside anyway. Something flashed before your eyes before you could react. 

"If you don't want to die, don't move." A blonde man with slanted eyes grabbed your wrists together, making them red and causing you to drop your gun. It felt like he was going to break your arm, and you writhed in pain. You looked around the room feeling alarmed. There were many people, a blonde female, a blonde male holding a cellphone, the ladies from earlier... wait.. you realised you had just walked into the base of the PHANTOM TROUPE?! You were screwed, there was no way you were making out of this alive. _I guess we'll have to go with this then,_ you thought to yourself.

You activated your nen ability as everything in your sight went red. Blood seeping out of your skin and your eyes as your mind went black. The mani's grip went loose as it was covered in blood, and you were overtaken by your nen ability, _"Blood dancer"._ You hated using this as you had no control over your actions, and a nen puppeteer would take more and more blood from your body and become stronger. You were on a full rage when suddenly, you felt tightened. As if you were taped to yourself. With the lack of blood being drained, the nen puppeteer had disappeared and you lost your ability. "Wha-?!" You looked at your body and didn't know what was going on. You were slightly dizzy from the blood that was lost, and you were about to fall, but seconds before, you had used Gyo and saw strings attached to your body. And you fell down, still very conscious but lacked the energy to move. "Nice, Machi! Hey, she has a pretty interesting ability, if we train her well she would be a good addition to the team, huh? What do y'all think??" the guy with the ponytail said.

"That's the choice of the boss to make, not yours. If you're so insistent, she's your responsibility." The pink haired girl said.

"Ugh, fine!" He took your arm and slumped it over his shoulder, and led you to a room.

* * *

"Wait here, the boss will arrive soon. Don't even think about escaping if you want to live." A rather slender figure with a high ponytail led you to a room. The walls were rough and left unpainted and the floor was smoothing but small pebbles were scattered everywhere. After dropping you on a bed, making you lie on your stomach, he had left, not wanting to miss out on what the other members were doing. You knew that you were helpless against them, especially since you were temporarily paralysed from your ability. So there you lay, trying to move your fingers to test when you regain control over your body. You looked down and saw a slight movement from your finger, evidence that your body was reviving. 

"Oya oya, if it isn't the lady from earlier laying on my bed. _How inviting~_ " A tall, muscular man with red hair stood at the door frame, licking his lips as he observed you, eyes tracing from your head slowly going to your legs. A shiver went down your spine as you were wary of his eyes, something was telling you that this was not someone you wanted to mess with. You looked at him closely, and saw that his hair was partially wet and he was only wearing a pair of white pants, his torso naked, revealing his muscular chest and abs. 

"Who are you?! Are you the boss? Let me go!" You struggled to shout, arms shaking as you tried to prop yourself up, making you seem less vulnerable. Good. You were almost fully recovered. 

"Boss? How cute~" The words rolled off his tongue like butter and you shuddered in pleasure, but quickly snapped out of as you knew you were still help captive. You stared at him longer, shooting daggers as if to show that you were not afraid, though deep down, you were scared and his aura dominated you, shaking you to your core. He chuckled at your facial expression and slowly made his way to the bed, closing the door in the process. 

"My name is Hisoka. If you're so determined to call me boss, I'd honestly prefer it if you called me _Master_ or _Daddy_ instead~" You gave him a weird look and as he got closer, you slowly backed off until you were on the edge of the bed. "How cute, like a scared prey being hunted by their predator~" He leaned forward, his hands landing on the soft bed you were on. His lips were inches away from yours and you could feel your heart thumping - not because he was enticing, but because you didn't know his true intentions and what he was going to do to you. He looked down at your chest, using a finger to trace down the shirt, his sharp nails cutting the fabric revealing your bare torso. "Mhm~ How inviting. With just a little more training, you'll ripen soon enough. We will fight one day, and I'll be the one to destroy you... _Mmhm~_ " he moaned in pleasure as he closed his eyes, imagining something. You looked down and saw a bulge form at his pants. Creeped out, you slapped him as hard as you could while using your other arm to cover the big rip he made on your clothes. Your hand was stinging and red, but you didn't care as you saw blood dripping down from the guy's mouth.

"How rude~ I was only thinking what's best for you." Using his thumb, he wiped the blood off, and in one swift motion, he grabbed your wrists and pushed them on top of the bed. You tried to move your arms away from the wooden headpiece, but it was stuck.

"Wha-?! My arms are stuck!" You struggled to move them from the top of the bed whilst the man climbed on top of you, the cloth covering his bulge poking your stomach as you squirmed about. 

"Bungee gum~ My aura possesses the properties of both rubber and gum~" His yellow orbs glared at you as she smiled in glee, "Oh, look at the look in your eyes. Your determination, your fighting spirit. Oh, don't look at me like that my darling~ You're turning me on." He rubbed his crotch against your clothed pussy, moaning in pleasure as you felt your panties dampen from his precum. 

"Mhm~! S-stop! Get off me!" You squirmed and screamed. There was no denying that it felt amazing. Working as a police officer, it was hard to deal with your sexual desires. So when Hisoka took over, you subconsciously rubbed against his dick and moaned in pleasure. 

"Hngh~ But princess, you don't actually want me to stop, do you?" He whispered into your ear, his hot breath coating your skin. He nibbled and licked at your ears, making you sensitive as your pussy throbbed. Then, a surge of pain went through your neck and you yelped. Hisoka had bit you hard, almost as if he was going to eat all of you. You could feel a trickle of blood flowing down from your neck but you didn't care. He bit harder in different areas of your neck until he found your sweet spot, where you shuddered and blood came spurting out. You turned your face away, not wanting to show that you were giving in to the pleasure he was giving you. Annoyed, his smile disappeared. He took a few licks of the blood and then sat up, his head moving away fromn your neck. "Princess, I need you to cooperate. Hm?" He cocked his head to the side as you looked into those yellow orbs.

"Get off me, you can go fuck yourself." You spat in his face. 


	2. bungee gum invasion! pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of bungee gum invasion! pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its getting a bit more smutty and serious, i hope u guys enjoyyyy :)

Suddenly, a hand wrapped tightly around your neck and you couldn't breathe. He released his bungee gum from your arms and lifted you up, so that you were on his eye level. His hand strangled you tighter and tighter, and his dominating aura wrapped around you. His free hand brushed off the saliva on his face, and he licked his fingers intently, still staring into your eyes. _Damn, that's fucking hot._ You thought to yourself. The more he strangled you the more your pussy throbbed. He looked down and saw your wet panties and smirked. 

"I was going to play nice while I could, but it turns out that my princess if naughtier than I thought~" He violently pushed you against the wall behind the bed, making his hold on your neck stronger. His nails were cutting your skin and trailing down his hands. He crashed his lips against yours, biting at your bottom lip, making you moan and whimper. When your mouth opened, he took the chance and forced his tongue into your mouth. Both of your slipper tongues were fighting for dominance, but as you trembled beneath him, finding it hard to breath, he had won and was working wonders in your mouth, tracing everywhere in the slippery cave with his tongue. The taste of saliva and blood were mixed as his bite and your punch caused both of you to bleed. He forced a finger into your pulsating, wet folds, his fingers thrusting in and out of your pussy. You tightened as you felt his sharp nails scratching the wet walls, his fingers hitting your sweet spot every time he thrusted in. He put in another finger and scissored your wet folds, opening the tight hole. All you could hear were the lewd sounds of your pussy and his fingers; the wet, squishy, lewd noises. You were so close to your high. He thrusted in and out, again and again, and it hurt so much but felt so good. You could tell that you were bleeding from all the cuts from his nails. 

"Hngh~! Hi- so- ka, mhm~ more! I'm c-coming!" Just as you were about to come, he took out his fingers. He broke the kiss and stared at your eyes for a moment, then sucked your juices that were gushing out of your pussy off of his fingers.

"Mhm~ you're so tasty princess~" He looked into your eyes and smiled. You broke the eye contact and felt inferior. You loved his dominating aura, but as a police officer, you were conscious about the fact that you were about to give in to just his fingers, his mouth, and his hand that was strangling you.

He let go of his hand on your neck and took off his pants, and as you watched him, you noticed the wet patch of his cum. You continued to eye his figure, and saw the outline of his large cock, hard but slimy from all the cum. You gulped as his size was bigger than you thought a human could have. Maybe he isn't hyman after all. I mean, he's someone from the Phantom Troupe. It isn't impossible. He saw you staring at his member and chuckled, saying "Aww babygirl, I'm getting shy if you keep staring at my hungry cock begging for you~" He smirked and said in that smooth tone he always talked in. He stood at the side of the bed while you faced the other direction, embarrassed. All of the sudden your body was pulled over to the edge of the bed Hisoka was standing at. Your head was being pulled over and crashed into he well built abs. "Ungh! What the-?!" You used Gyo and saw a pink, gum-like trial connected to his hand all the way to your neck like a leash attached to a collar. Before you could fight back, Hisoka moved his hands side to side, causing your face to be slapped against his dick, cum slathering all over your face. He pulled you even closer to your body, and you lurched forward, unable to fight against his Bungee Gum. 

"Suck it." He said in a commanding tone, his voice still sexy, making you shiver.You began to lick the base of his shaft, cleaning all of the cum smothered in that area. Before you took him whole, your tongue licked in between his balls, and he moaned loudly. Seeing that he like it, you continued to suck on his balls, slowly nibbling and licking the soft tissue. Within a flash, you felt a sting on your cheek. You look at Hisoka's raised hand that just slapped your face, _hard_. It hurt so much, you thought it was going to scar permanently. 

"Can't my babygirl listen to instructions? Let me say it slower for you," he used his Bungee Gum to violently pull you to his face, leaned into you ear and whispered: "Suck. My. Cock. Clean." He went back to his normal standing position and smiled at you. You went back down to his cock and started by licking the tip. The taste of his cum was bitter and salty, but you were addicted to it. You started to take the whole thing in your mouth, but it was so big that you thought it was impossible. Moving up and down on his dick, you hollowed your mouth as you tried to suck every bit of it off. His moans were getting louder and you sucked him quicker, picking up the pace as his cock was lubricated with your own saliva. Suddenly, his hands grabbed your head and pushed you down hard. You gagged, the tip of his cock hitting deep down your throat, pulling himself in and pushing out at an inhumane pace. "Mhm~ Hng~ Ng!" You were choking on his dick as he forced you to take him whole. "Ahh~ Hmm~" His moans echoed throughout the room, his sexy voice enveloping you as your pussy gushed out with its juices. He went faster, and you knew he was cumming with how much his dick pulsated and throbbed on your tongue. Without warning, he pulled your head away and took his hand to aim his member, the creamy, white cum splurted all on your face.

"Awh, you look so lewd with my cum all over your face." He smiled and leaned in, licking your ears then whispering, "Ahh~ look how hard I've gotten, and it's all because of you, **princess** ~" He winked at you and proceeded to lick and suck all of the stained blood on your skin. Whenever he hit that sweet spot, you shivered and moaned in delight, and with every shake and sound you made, you could feel his plump lips curl into a smirk. You felt empty, you wanted to reach that orgasm and you wanted to cum _so bad_. While he continued to lick and bite at your nap, you rocked back and forth, just wanting that friction against your clit to bring you to your high. You moaned louder and you could feel your juices wet the bedsheets. Suddenly, you were pushed down onto the bed with so much force that you could feel your head ringing, your face coming into contact with the material of the bed and your ass up in the air, naked and open for Hisoka to see. 

"Babygirl~ who said you could move, hmm?" He used his hand to slap your ass hard. You yelped and fell down from the impact, and tried to use your hands to rub the spot that stung like a bee. But before you could reach it, he pulled both of your arms to the front of the bed and used his bungee gum on you again, making sure that your hands could not move anywhere. "Who said you could fall down, babygirl?" He pulled you back up so that your ass was totally up in the air, and only your knees supported your body. Another slap. "And who said you could rub yourself where it hurt?" Another slap. You cried as these slaps were so powerful that you felt numb from the hip all the way to your toes. "Come on, look at daddy and answer me, hmm babygirl~?" He took your chin and turned your head around, your eyes were wet with tears and you just looked so vulnerable. Just the way he liked it. and he could feel his cock throbbing as he waited to hurt you more.

"N-no one..." Another slap. "Mhm! No one, d-daddy~!" You cried out, the pain spreading everywhere on your body. Yet, you felt like you were so close to your orgasm, you just needed a little bit more. 

"Good~ stick your tongue out." He smiled at you and brought you closer to his face. He licked your tongue and sucked on it, then you both shared a passionate kiss, but he broke it off quick. He conjured what seemed to be a white sheet of paper, and placed it on your eyes. It was black and you couldn't see anything. "Count it for me, princess~" He breathed into your ear, licking it once then going back to his position. He slapped you-

"Mhm! O-one! T-two... Ah- thr-three! F-our. Hng! Five!" You were a moaning mess as he continued to ruthlessly hit your ass again and again. With the blindfold on, you could feel the contact of his palm against your skin even more, making it so much more painful but also so much more pleasurable. 

"Aww, you've been so good for me Y/n-chan... I guess you deserve a reward too~" You shook in response to his erotic voice. You loved hearing everything that came out of his mouth. He readied his tip at the entrances of your wet folds, and he teased you by only putting the tip in and then taking it out. 

"Mhm! Hisoka... s-stop teasing me..." You sighed out, slightly pushing against him. All of you wanted him to ram his cock in, but you didn't say it out loud as it would definitely damage your pride. But knowing the man, you knew you wouldn't get it so easy... 

"Ara~ What did you just say babygirl?"

* * *

"H-hisoka- Mhm!" You felt him slap you again, but this time he rubbed the red patch after, his nails still scratching your soft skin. 

"Come on babygirl, don't make me repeat myself~" You bit your lip, and a part of you didn't want to tell him, but more than anything you just wanted his big, fat cock to be slammed into your wet folds. 

"D-daddy, I want your hard thick c-cock to slam and break my pussy..." He chuckled to himself, and you were red with embarrassment. 

"Okay~ anything for you, love~" In one swift motion, his cock rammed into you, and you felt it all the way to your stomach. "Mhm~ you like that?" You could only nod in response, as he slammed his cock again and again, leaving you in a moaning mess. But something made you feel it even more. Every time his cock came out of your insides, there was some sort of tension... like gum being pulled out- 

"Mhm! Hmm! Hng~ More, faster- Nhgn!" All you could hear were the wet _schlops_ and lewd noises coming from your pussy and everything was heightened. You couldn't feel anything but pure pleasure as his cock rammed into your insides. 

"Awh! you feel so amazing babygirl~! You take me so well... it's like we're meant to be♡~" His bulge got bigger and you could feel the pulsating and throbbing inside of your walls. You loved every second of it. You forgot all about your job and why you were here in the first place. All you could focus on was his cock. 

"Mhm~ Y/n l-loves cock! Give Y/n m-more- Ngh! Da-daddy~ Hmm~" His moans were getting louder and so were yours. A hand moved from your hip to the back of your neck, pressing down and choking you while he pushed in and out. 

"Fuck, I'm coming! Hmm~ babygirl, are you close?" He went at an inhumance pace as both of you were close to reaching your highs. 

"Mhm~! Yes daddy! Impregnate me with that thick creamy cum! Mhm~!!" You both climaxed as your juices and his cum mixed together. All you could hear were your breaths and pants in a single moment of silence. Hisoka had released the bungee gum on your arms and the blindfold, and you saw his face and muscular abs covered in sweat. You could feel both of your cum falling out of your pussy and not wanting to waste a single bit, you had taken your fingers and scooped it up, bringing it to your tongue and licking all of it while looking into Hisoka's eyes. He looked at you in awe, thinking to himself, _Oh~ she would be so much fun to break when she's matured._ You saw his flaccid dick grow hard again, and you took this opportunity to lick at the remains of your sexual intercourse, licking every crevice of his hard dick. It smelled of sweat and cum, but you loved the salty taste combined with your saliva. He looked at you do your work and you made sure to keep eye contact with him at all times. When you finished sucking him off, you climbed on top of him and used your fingers to open your wet hole as you went down on his cock. "Mhm~!" He was so big that even tho you just had sex, you you still weren't used to his size at all. You began to thrust up and down, making sure that his dick stayed inside your pusse. His hands made their way to your hips and he brought his mouth to your nipples and licked at the pink delicate buds, then bit on them hard, sucking them with his mouth as if expecting something to come out. 

"Hng~! Hisoka, m-more..." He looked at you and stared at the moment, making you shy but even wetter. Out of nowhere, he used his hands and thrusted you in and out at an inhumane pace. "Mhm! Hisoka~" He smirked at the sound of his name.

"Hmm~ I love it when you scream my name. Say it louder~" He brought your lips closer to your buds and sucked and bit them again, making you feel a rush of pleasure

"Here boss! She's really powerful- Wha-?! Hisoka?! Y/n?!" The ponytail man opened the door, and he seemed to be accompanied with someone with slick black hair and a tattoo on his forehead. But this uninvited audience just seemed to turn you on even more, making you sloppier. Hisoka noticed this and smirked to himself, putting more love bites on your neck as you moaned.

"Hi~! So! Hng... Ka!" He continued to thrust you in and out, his cock bulging at every noise you made. 

"Ara~ if it isn't the boss. Y/n-chan, why not you say hello? He turned you around while lifting your legs up, giving the ponytail man and their so-called boss a full view of Hisoka ramming his dick into your pussy.

"H-hel- Hng! H-hello! I'm- ng- I'm Hi-Hisoka's! Cock s-slave... hng! I'm c-coming~ Yaah~" You squealed in pleasure as you both came and the white, thick juices fell all over on the floor. You looked at the two men stanging at the doorway, and said

" _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~"_


End file.
